memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Pegasus (NCC-53847)
The USS Pegasus (NCC-53847) was an starship in service to Starfleet in the 24th century. History In 2357, the Pegasus was commanded by Captain Erik Pressman. Ensign William T. Riker was assigned to the vessel, on his first assignment out of Starfleet Academy. Shortly after, the Pegasus was ordered to Candelar IV on a mission to to pick up the criminal, Endyk Plure. The Pegasus was also sent on a mission to capture the pirate vessel, Heaven's Blade, in disputed territory of the Omistol and the Ven. The Pegasus was captured by an Omistol warship, but they were able to escape after the crew faked a self-destruct sequence. The Pegasus was then sent on the mission by Admiral Horace Bonner to kill Ensign Riker. ( ) Within a year, the Pegasus came back to Earth for a refit, where it was secretly chosen as a testbed for an illegal Federation cloaking device. During the test, the device's power draw massively exceeded the expected levels and caused a major explosion in engineering, along with widespread system failures. First officer Ronald Moore and much of the command crew demanded that the cloak be shut down out of fear that it would eventually cause a warp core breach, but Pressman refused on the grounds that they were close enough to the Romulan Neutral Zone that they might be detected. Not long afterwards the ship's life support systems began to fluctuate, after which the bridge crew tried to remove Pressman from command at gunpoint, causing Riker to grab a phaser and defend his captain. However, it quickly became clear that the officers loyal to Pressman were vastly outnumbered, forcing them to abandon ship. Although Pressman, Riker and several others managed to escape, the remaining crew attempted to deactivate the cloak and the following malfunction blew out the ship's plasma relays, causing what appeared to be a large explosion (which was assumed by the escaped officers to be a warp core breach), and a radiation surge which killed everyone on-board in a matter of seconds. Pressman and the survivors believed that the Pegasus had been destroyed and the whole matter was hushed up and buried. In reality, the ship drifted through the asteroid-filled Devolin system, and as it was passing through a large asteroid the ship's power reserves became insufficient to maintain the cloak, resulting in it materializing partially inside the asteroid. ( ; ; }}) In 2370, the wreck of the Pegasus was discovered by the and the cloaking device recovered. The Enterprise entered the asteroid and found the ship, which was partially phased into solid rock. The illegal events that happened aboard were made public, and Pressman, among others, were court-martialed. The ship itself was not recovered. ( ; ; }}) Crew manifest * Captain Erik Pressman * Commander Ronald Moore * Lieutenant Boylen * Lieutenant Dawn Velazquez * Ensign William T. Riker * Ensign Phil Wallace * Crewman Eric Motz * Crewman Andy Simonson Appendices Connections Background According to A Time to Love, Riker was assigned to the Pegasus in 2356. External link * p category:federation starships category:oberth class starships Category:24th century starships Category:24th century Federation starships